1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, image capture apparatus, display control method, and image capture apparatus control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is known an image capture apparatus which recognizes that a captured object is a person, and provides various value-added functions to the person object. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-110147 discloses an image capture apparatus which performs processing of associating attribute data of a registered person with face image data detected by a face detection means, and displays a mark image and name data corresponding to it near a face area corresponding to the registered face image data.
However, when many faces exist in one frame or objects exist densely, the ratio of the name display area to the image becomes high, the name display overlaps the important person face, making the display less visible. When pieces of information to be displayed are dense, a personal computer or the like gives priority to objects, and superposes and displays them, which is generally known as a multiwindow system. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-015626 discloses an arrangement in which display objects are automatically aligned and displayed, in addition to control of the multiwindow system.
However, by simple alignment, the display positions of an object and information related to the object are spaced apart from each other, and their relation becomes unclear. To solve this, more complicated display control is required to arrange display information while maintaining the relation with an object.
For an image capture apparatus having restrictions on the manufacturing cost and battery capacity, it is also important to suppress the performance of a mounted arithmetic device and the operating load on the arithmetic device. Hence, in image capturing accompanied by live view display which particularly requires high processing ability in real time, it is necessary to allocate the ability of the arithmetic device to image capture processing as much as possible, and avoid execution of complicated display control as described above.